


Riding Lessons

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne helps Simon out after his first time on a horse.





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Strange, where the mind goes during a 5 hour car ride.
> 
> If I got any of the horsey stuff wrong, don't kill me too badly on the critique, it's been about a million years since I read anything about horseback riding.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 2, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

When the shit hit the fan, as it so often does with the crew of the "Serenity", Jayne scoops Simon up and places him on the horse in front of him. Holding the reigns in one hand, Jayne wraps a strong arm around Simon's waist, pulling him close against his body. Having never been on a horse before, Simon just sort of sits there, like a sack of potatoes, the horse's gait jarring his spine. The only thing actually keeping him on the animal is his death grip on the pommel and Jayne's hand on his stomach. 

"Grip with your thighs." Jayne's voice in his ear makes Simon jerk, nearly over balancing him. "And rock your hips with the horse's motion." To demonstrate, Jayne exaggerates the tilt and thrust of his hips. 

Simon tries to follow Jayne's advice, but the sensation of Jayne's hard, hot body rocking against his back was distracting him to no end, making it very difficult to concentrate on anything other than the way Jayne's hips were rocking into his ass. 

The ride seems endless. When they finally reach the ship Simon is flushed with a combination of fright and desire. Jayne slides off the horse and grabs Simon around the waist to help him down. Simon's knees give out as they hit the ground. His legs, not used to gripping a horse, are aching. 

"Whoa, Doc., you OK?" Jayne says, catching him by the arms before he falls. The proximity of Jayne's hot, sweaty body weakens Simon's knees again, but this time he manages to overcome it and he pulls himself away from Jayne. 

"I'm fine," Simon snaps and hobbles up the ramp after Mal and Zoe. 

* * *

Later that evening, Jayne sees Simon in the galley, still hobbling around. 

"Stiff legs?" He asks. 

Simon nods. 

"C'mon. You must have sumthin' in the medlab that'll help fix that." Jayne says and grabs Simon's arm and drags him towards the medlab. 

"Jayne, let me go. I'm FINE." 

"Yer not fine," Jayne says pushing Simon toward the examining table. "Ever wake up with a charley horse in your thigh? Hurts like a sumbitch. Now take off yer pants and hop up." 

Jayne looks over at the somewhat horrified look on Simon's face. "Oh, fer...stop bein' a gorram baby, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I know what I'm doin' here." 

Realizing that Jayne isn't going to take no for an answer, Simon resigns himself to his fate and takes off his pants and lays down on the examining table, making sure his shirt is pulled down, covering as much of him as possible. In the meantime, Jayne has been rummaging through the medical supplies looking for a specific analgesic salve. 

"Ah," he mumbles to himself, "knew you'd have some." 

Turning back to Simon, Jayne puts some of the cream on his hands and starts to rub it into one of Simon's thighs. As the salve begins to penetrate his skin it warms up, heating his sore muscles. As Jayne's deft hands work their way up his leg, Simon thanks all the powers of the 'verse that he's wearing loose boxer shorts, knowing that they will help to cover the signs of his arousal. Simon tries to bring up images of every disgusting thing he can think of, but to no avail - the strong, callused fingers massaging his thigh are sending liquid fire up through him, straight to his groin. 

Suddenly, Jayne grabs his calf and slides him down the examining table. Simon lets out a squawk of protest. 

"Jayne, what the hell are you doing?" he demands. 

"Gotta stretch out the muscles or they'll get all tight on ya," Jayne replies. Putting Simon's leg up onto his shoulder, Jayne leans forward, stretching the thigh muscle. The intimate position is overwhelming - Jayne looming over him, his strong body pressed tightly against Simon's leg and backside - Simon can feel the flush burning his face and his breath quickens. Jayne switches legs and leans further in. His hand drifts between their bodies. 

"Ya know, Doc, I can't help noticing you've got another stiff muscle that could use some loosening," Jayne purrs down at Simon as he runs a light finger up Simon's erection. Simon's cock jumps under Jayne's hand and Simon bites back a moan. Jayne begins to run his finger back and forth across the head of Simon's dick. 

"Want me to stop?" Jayne asks looking down into the beautifully flushed face. Simon's eyes are enormous, the pupils dilated with desire, and his soft, kissable mouth is open, as he pants for air. 

Simon makes an inarticulate sound and shakes his head. Jayne lets Simon's leg go, hooks one finger in the waistband of his underwear and pulls them off in one swift motion. He pushes Simon's shirt out of the way and traces light patterns on Simon's tight abdominals. 

"Well," says Jayne, admiringly, "this is a bit of a surprise. Got more muscle here than I imagined." 

Simon is just beginning to process "imagined" when Jayne begins to run his fingers, ever so lightly, down his throbbing dick, and his consciousness narrows to that single point of contact. The large, strong hand travels back up, and Jayne runs his thumb across the top, massaging the slit, spreading the pre-come around and around. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Simon grips the sides of the examining table with both hands, knuckles white. 

Jayne is extremely skilled, he knows exactly how much pressure to apply and how fast to stroke to get Simon squirming. He begins slowly, adding pressure and speed in tiny increments, making Simon writhe and buck under his hand. Jayne's lips blaze hot fire along Simon's neck as he nibbles and sucks his way towards his earlobe. Jayne tugs gently on Simon's ear with his teeth and increases the speed of his strokes, until at last, with a nearly silent cry, Simon comes. 

Jayne wipes his hand on Simon's shirt and rumbles in his ear, "If ya have any more trouble with that muscle, ya know where to find me." With a flick of his tongue on Simon's cheek, Jayne is gone, leaving Simon, lying boneless and breathless on the examining table. 

* * *

Simon doubts that he will ever learn how to ride a horse, but judging from the moans and whimpers coming from the man beneath him, as he grips with his thighs and rocks with the motion, he's quite certain that he has learned to ride Jayne. 


End file.
